Moonrise
by soccerplayer18
Summary: What would Edward do when he found out about a long lost sibling? One that his family had to protect? Would the Volturi get involved? Is something excruciatingly bad going to happen to the Cullen family?
1. Chapter 1

**EDWARD**

"Carlisle?"I asked my good natured father in confusion. I was very confused. Who was this person? Was a another vampire coming? Wouldn't Alice have seen that?

He shook his head at me and looked at me with pleading eyes, not thinking anything of my interest. I understood, so I nodded back. I wasn't going to say anything to anyone. Instead of having to think too much about it I went outside to where Bella and Renesme were beading necklaces. They had loving smiles on their beautiful faces that I would die for anything to protect.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I sat beside her and kissed her forehead. I loved her so much, and she was mine. Guessing my thoughts, she said, "Same here."

I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, with Nessie giggling.

Nessie was getting big. She looked like an average seven year old, and it had only been three years since she was born. I fought back the images of her birth with all the internal strength I had. I didn't want to remember that part of my past. I wanted to be part of Bella's and our daughter's future. And whatever that may bear for me.

After we had Nessie fed, we took her back to our cottage. We let her play in her room for half an hour. During that time Bella was sitting on one of the vintage couches and was staring at the fire.

I went to sit beside her, but before I could wind my arms around her waist and bury my face in her hair she turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me with a quizzical look. Dang, she had picked up on my mood. She was getting good at that. Almost as if _she_ could read _my_ mind.

"Nothing, love," I replied to her, remembering my promise to my father earlier that evening. She just kept staring at my face, not understanding my lie, but not questioning it either. For that, I was grateful.

I started to think of exactly what Carlisle had been thinking when he had come from the hospital. I didn't handle apprehension that well, even with Bella.

I remembered his exact thought; _She's in danger, poor thing._ Then I saw a recalled image of this girl he had been thinking of.

She was beautiful. I guessed she was a vampire as well. She had about the same colour hair as I, that was straight that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were that same gold colour as my families. The fogginess of the picture, and the old fashioned clothes made me assume that Carlisle had seen this girl awhile back. I must have had a confused expression on my face that made wrinkles between my eyes because Bella reached with and smoothed my forehead with her fingers. I smiled and sighed leaning my face into her palm.

I checked Renesme's thoughts. She was engrossed in her little game so I knew it was safe. I pulled Bella into my arms and pressed my lips to hers in 1.0 seconds. Bella started laughing so hard she had to pull away. I had a confused smile on my face which made her laugh even harder. She fell to the ground and rolled with laughter. It finally got me laughing with her as well.

Renesme heard, of course and came to see what her parents were doing. She walked in the room and saw Bella on the ground with her body shaking. She walked over to me and pressed her palm to my face.

"She thinks I'm funny," I told her smiling. Renesme went over to Bella and sat beside her until Bella finally stopped laughing. She smiled at her daughter with the most caring smile that it made my hear swell. She was the most pure, kindest thing on the face of the earth.

Bella put Renesme to bed while I sat in the living room in a daze, being dazzled again by my one true love.

**CARLISLE**

I walked into my office to grab my jacket when I caught sight of a letter addressed to Carlisle Cullen. That was odd. I originally received letter at the hospital that were addressed to Dr. Cullen.

I didn't let my confusion get over me, so I neatly opened the letter and pulled its contents out. There was a letter inside.

Dear Carlisle,

I need your help. I know I was to not to contact you after I was settled but I'm in danger. Markis is back. Julie saw him in her dreams a couple nights ago. I don't know how this is but I am a scared. I want to be with you, my creator, and my brother. Please. I know Edward was not to hear of me, but why not? Just because I was a girl, and my father just wanted a son, doesn't mean I can't see him now. Please, he is my twin. Of course I love Julie and Marshall, but you and Edward are more of my family. You cared for me.

Julie and Marshall will be safe, Markis will not harm them. I don't want to put you in danger. Of course I understand if you don't want me around your family. I feel safe with you that I do not any other of my families. Please.

Sincerely,

Rebecca

Rebecca. Oh no, Markis. She was in danger more then anything could compare to. She had to come here. I could protect her again. I quickly wrote her back that she should come. I expected her in about two days.

I first thought of how I was going to tell my family. Edward would find out, but he would do as I ask and not repeat my thoughts.

Esme would be delighted with the thought of yet another child for her to call her own.

Rosalie would be a problem, but Emmett would think of it as a challenge, having Edwards's twin sister coming. Who had the same talent as him, but different as well.

Rebecca could read anyone's mind anywhere. The catch was that just like Aro from the Volturi, she could read every thought that person had every thought. She could recall all their memories and everything that has happened to them, but only if she has met them before.

She too was seventeen.

Alice would welcome it, and Jasper would accept it. Until he knew the threat I was bringing upon our family and his Alice.

Bella would like it, as would Renesme. Jacob would have to accept it.

The pack. I had to warn them.

I left the hospital and dropped off my letter to Rebecca. I drove down to La push and drove down to Billy Black's house. I explained to him my situation, only not so detailed.

"Good day, doctor," greeted Billy with a tip of his hat. I smiled and shook his hand. I wheeled Billy into his kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, as it seems, I will be expecting a visitor in the next two days. I would just like to give you a warning of this to pass onto the pack. She is a vampire as well, and will be permanently living with me," I explained in a polite manner.

Billy nodded and agreed to pass on my warning.

I drove back to my home, thinking of ways to explain to my beloved family.

**REBECCA**

The next morning Julie told me Carlisle had sent his letter back, and what it said. I hugged her so hard she was almost breathless.

I raced to my room to get dressed in more decent clothes. While I was doing this I thought of Julie.

She was the only non-half vampire that slept, and she only slept when she wanted to. It wasn't a need. When she wanted to know something she went to sleep. She had dreams that were like visions. She could see certain people doing things as they were doing them. Most of the time it helped.

Marshall didn't have a special talent but he did have a love for teaching. He could teach any subject for and grade level.

I checked to make sure I didn't look too shabby in my mirror. My dark jeans with a brown long sleeved shirt, my wrist band, and my brown shoes looked good together. I brushed my straight bronze hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

I hugged Julie again and kissed her cheeks. I promised to write her all the time and that I was grateful for everything she had done fore me. When I headed for the door it looked like her heart was breaking. I wasn't too worried about leaving her.

First, she had Marshall. He was a good man who could take care of her. He was kind and loved her to death. He could also handle problems.

Second, I was in danger. Markis was supposedly under arrest by the Volturi, since he was one of the wives sons before they became immortal. He had come back for me. I'm seventeen and have been since the time of 1918. That's when my brother had become immortal by Carlisle Cullen, also my creator. Even thought I lived in a different state then the rest of my family I was also dieing from Spanish Influenza. I was brought to the same hospital as my family, although I didn't know why.

Anyways, I'm seventeen. Markis was eighteen, also immortal. He had thought he loved me. He tried to "date" me or something but I didn't want to date him. He got mad, I guessed with his mother being one of the wives he got everything he wanted, except me. Carlisle had come up to check up on me and get me settled with some of his friends-Julie and Marshall-when Markis came to try and kill me and you can probably guess the rest.

I drive to the University of Alabama and got out of my truck. It was my prized possession. It was a racing red 4x4, 1996 truck. I loved it. I went up to Marshall's classroom and he swept me up in a hug the minute he saw me. I guess Julie called him.

"Go get em' tiger lily," he said kissing my forehead. He was like a father to me, I loved him.

"I'll do my best mountain lion," I laughed hugging him harder.

"You take care of Julie, ya hear?" I told him. He nodded and let me go; I waved to him and walked down to my truck.

**CARLISLE**

The next day Rebecca would be here. I had to explain to Edward and my family why.

"Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesme," I called to my family at normal volume. They would hear.

I didn't think of what I was going to explain to my family, in case of Edward.

Esme was in the dining room first and sat down on my left and held my hand. She was about to ask a question when I said everything was fine. The rest of my family filed in with Edward, Bella and Renesme coming in last. Edward sat on my right, Bella at his other side, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, then Rosalie beside Esme. Renesme ran up to me and motioned up with her arms. I lifted her off the ground and set her on my lap. We all smiled at her then.

"What's going on?" Esme asked me with a scared tone. I reassured her nothing too bad. I took a deep breath and then I started in on my explanation.

"As you all should know I am expecting a visitor tomorrow morning. Her name is Rebecca, and she is Edwards's twin sister," I stopped to let Edward absorb this news.

"What?" he asked incredulous. "How?"

"She is your twin sister. Only your sister knows why she was sent away to live in a girls home, and she will tell you. Now let me tell you about her, she is going to be living with us," I looked everyone in the eyes to know they were following me. Rosalie was scowling at the table and Bella was sitting there plain out confused, but I went on.

"She has a gift, like Edwards, but very different. As like Aro, she can read every thought someone has ever thought in their existence. There is a difference though, once she has met someone, she can hear their mind anywhere. She can know their memories and everything that has ever happened to them. I wouldn't doubt she couldn't hear me now," I sighed.

"So you have met her before?" asked Edward in a calm tone, also on the edge of hysteria.

I bounced Renesme lightly on my knee and nodded.

So I went on with my tale.

"Just like you Edward she was dieing of Spanish Influenza. She was taken to the same hospital you and your family were in by her foster mother. That's when I found her. Your mother knew, and she told me to not let you find out about your twin, while she was alive. I didn't get it but now I do. She knew you two would have to meet, eventually.

"She is seventeen as well, and lives with Julie and Marshall, well now she is going to live with us." I took a break to see if anyone was lost. Esme was expectant, Emmett wanted me to obviously get to the danger, Rosalie was scowling still, Alice was smiling, Jasper was accepting, Bella was following and Edward was sad.

I kept on going, needed to get out the threat I was bringing to my children, wife, and granddaughter.

"She is coming because Markis is after her, again." Edward hissed at the sound of his name. They all knew the story of Markis, but not the actual point.

They all thought Markis was a man of evil. The story was that one of the wives was his mother, and that he was the only vampire they have ever kept, instead of destroying him. He is an awful threat. Even though Rebecca was a vampire, (they didn't know who the actual girl was) Markis nearly killed her. He was terrible. The Volturi only let him be was because he was the wives son.

"You mean my own sister was raped by that killer!" shouted Edward standing up, shaking the whole table.

"Edward," soothed Bella, reaching her hand to pull him down. He seemed to calm down a little at her touch. Fascinating, I thought.

"Yes, she was. She is coming here to be safe again. Markis was let go." I told all of them. Hearing them gasp.

"I have another auntie, Grampa?" asked Renesme in her sweet voice that could evidently calm anyone.

"Yes honey," I told her stroking her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARD**

I was lying with Bella in the grass in our meadow while Renesme was chasing butterflies around the meadow.

Her thoughts were so delicate and sweet. I sighed and could suddenly hear Bella's thoughts.

_She's such a pretty and sweet sight, isn't she?_

I smiled and hugged her tighter to my stone chest. I let myself float through all Bella's thoughts. I felt like crying when she remembered how much she loved me when I left her three years ago.

After awhile I heard Carlisle pull up in his car.

"Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Renesme," I heard Carlisle call.

Bella was up before me and pulled me to me feet. She kissed my cheek and walked over to Renesme and scooped her up. Renesme laughed and it sounded like church bells.

Without even thinking about it I scooped Bella and Renesme in my arms and started walking.

"Hey!" they said laughing at the same time. I kissed Renesme's forehead and Bella full on the mouth. She kissed me back with such desire it got me craving for more, but I remembered that my daughter was with us and pulled away. These were two of my favourite girls in the world.

Renesme giggled, and I smiled down at her. Bella leaned her head back against my chest and closed her eyes. Renesme saw her and did the same. Then she opened one eye to see Bella looking at her and started giggling again.

I leaped across the stream and put Bella on her feet again. Renesme reached for me and I scooped her up in my arms. I swung her in a circle and listened to her and Bella laugh.

We started walking again and Bella grabbed my hand and swung it in between us.

Most of the time, I didn't miss the heat Bella's skin used to give off like a space heater, or how red her cheeks got when she blushed. This was one of those times.

Once we were inside the house we went straight to the dining room. Everyone was already seated so I took my place on the right side of Carlisle, with Bella by my left side.

Carlisle's face was kneaded at the forehead and his lips were pressed in a straight line. In his thoughts he was building up to a big explanation.

He sighed, and then was ready to start.

"What's going on?" asked Esme in a frightened voice, it seemed like.

"Nothing dear, it's alright," answered Carlisle.

"As you all should know I am expecting a visitor tomorrow morning. Her name is Rebecca, and she is Edwards's twin sister," he stopped, letting us take this in.

"What?" I reacted immediately. I had a sister? Not only that, a twin sister! And she was immortal!

"How?" How could I have a twin, my mother didn't have any other children, and I would've known it I had a twin. Wouldn't I?

"She is your twin sister. Only your sister knows why she was sent away to live in a girls home, and she will tell you. Now let me tell you about her, she is going to be living with us," he looked around the table to see if everyone was following him.

_A twin? Ha_ I heard Emmett saying and I glared at him and he lost his smugness.

"She has a gift, like Edwards, but very different. As like Aro, she can read every thought someone has ever thought in their existence. There is a difference though, once she has met someone, she can hear their mind anywhere. She can know their memories and everything that has ever happened to them. I wouldn't doubt she couldn't hear me now," he sighed. He's met her, and never even told me? How could I have missed this? So she was a vampire. She was the girl he was picturing the day before.

"So you have met her before?" I said, my voice about to hysteria, with a tone of anger.

I looked at me while bouncing Renesme on his knee and nodded. I looked down at the table, and heard Alice calling me.

I closed my eyes and watched. She saw the same girl Carlisle was imagining, but she looked more in this point of time.

**REBECCA**

I was driving down the highway in my truck, way over the speed limit. Not that I cared about driving laws, I wasn't in any danger of being caught.

I wasn't exactly bored from driving for a day and a half straight, but I wanted to do something. I listened to Carlisle, but it was a bad time. He was telling his family about me. I watched all the expressions of his family's faces, as he told them about Markis. I cringed into the leather seats when Edward shouted.

I couldn't tell whether he was angry or happy that I was coming, but oh well, I would find out soon enough.

I was eager to meet Carlisle's family, especially Edwards's bride and daughter. Alice seemed exciting to me, as did Jasper. Usually I stayed out of people's mind. If they had something to tell me, then they could tell me. That's what I figured.

I skipped out of his head and drove in silence. I wondered how this greeting was going to turn out. It would be new, that's for sure. I was anxious to meet my brother face to face, instead of seeing him through Carlisle's eyes.

I figured he would want to know why I was thrown into a girl's home when I was born. I didn't know if I could tell him, but he would probably find out from my thoughts. I swore to myself that I wouldn't think of it. I didn't want him to hate our father. He had his own beliefs, and I respected that.

I didn't tell Carlisle why my dad threw me out, and I planned to not tell anyone.

I drove on until I finally reached the Cullen driveway. It was long, but didn't take me long. I felt a flutter in my stomach, from anxiety I guessed. My excited façade was slipping away. I didn't care that I was going to meet my brother, I didn't care that they could tear me top pieces from the danger I was inflicting on them, I just wanted to get away from all my problems. I needed out of my head!

I was starting to breathe hard, so I controlled it. If my heart was beating, it would have probably been trying to jump out of my chest. Oh well, I was an ice cold rock, was what it was.

I tried to pull myself together, before I really snapped. Markis coming back for me was just too much. I tried to act nice, and selfless, and happy, but I wasn't. Inside I was angry, and bitter and crabby. I knew I should respect my parents decision about me, when I was in my right mind I did, but right now I couldn't. I had no chance to be with a real family.

I stopped my truck outside of the Cullen house and pulled my expression together. I needed to be in my right mind, I could fall apart later, I told myself.

I opened my truck door and stepped out and was at the door in not even three seconds.

Carlisle opened the door before I even had a chance to knock. I smiled at him weakly, and I guessed he thought I was scared-which was mostly true. I didn't even know what I was feeling anymore, I didn't think there was a point.

**EDWARD**

I heard a truck pull up at the front and someone getting out. Rebecca, I thought. Then I heard her thoughts.

She was telling herself to calm down and get it together. Weird.

Carlisle was at the door in an instant opening it before she could knock, and then I saw her expression.

Her eyes were twisted in agony but her face was trying to smile, she was pretending to be happy for us. She knew I could hear her; she was trying to keep me out. But why? I thought.

_Because I have things to hide,_ she thought. Okay what how could she…then I remembered. She could read my mind too.

_Well, tell me._ I told her. I wanted to know now, I hated not knowing things. She rolled her eyes at me and went back to talking to Carlisle.

I frowned and Bella looked at me with a confused expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE THIS ISN MY OTHER TWO CHAPTERS.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOK. I OWN REBECCA, MARKIS, MARSHALL AND JULIE SO FAR.**

Chapter 3

**REBECCA**

"Hello Rebecca," said Carlisle taking in my measly excuse for a smile.

I gave him a stern look and he corrected himself. "Sorry Becca." He said smiling. I couldn't help but to run over to Carlisle and hugged him fiercely. I broke down in dry sobs and melted into his embrace.

"Shh, honey. You're safe now," Carlisle told me leading my to the coach and letting me cry all my fears away.

After a few minutes i stopped and collected myself.

"I-I'm sorry," I told everyone looking down. I stayed out of all their heads, wishing I hadn't of broken down like a little girl who lost their doll.

"It's okay sweetheart," soothed who I guessed to be Esme. I smiled at her and brushed my hair out of my face.

"She's okay so lets introduce ourselves!" said a pixie like girl with spiky hair who I guessed to be Alice. She was very energetic and I loved her enthusiasum. I smiled at myself for the first time in three days.

"Becca this my wife Esme," he gestured to the woman with the caramel hair and confirmed my guess.

"This is Alice and Jasper," he said motioning to the pixie and honey blond man.

Next he gestured towards a breathtakingly beautiful blond girl and a huge muscled guy with unruly dark curly hair. "This is Rosalie and Emmett."

Then last he gestured to a girl with dark hair, a child with bronze locks of hair and a man with the same bronze hair who looked to be strong as well.

"And lastly this is Bella, Nessie and Edward," he told me with his voice wavering a little and I could guess why.

I looked at Bella and Nessie and smiled then I looked at Edward. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to hug him, smile, not do anything?

Before I could do anything Edward swept me up in a big hug. After I got over the shock I hugged him back as hard as I could.

_Why didn't they tell me?_ He asked. I didn't answer him because I swore I wasn't going to tell anyone.

_You can tell me, you're my sister. _He told me.

_No, please don't push it, please. _I pleaded to him and he nodded into me. After a few minutes we unlocked our embrace and smiled at each other.

"Rebecca I like you to meet my daughter and my wife," he said bringing me over to them. I smiled at them and caught them both in a hug.

"Hi," I told them.

"Hi," Bella told me taking my hand and squeezing it.

Then I found myself being hugged by everyone.

Later I found myself with Edward in my room talking.

"So were twins?" he asked. I just nodded.

_Why did they keep this from me? Why didn't she come and fine me, its been at least a hundred years..._ I heard him thinking.

"I knew where you were the whole time. I knew you were fine and that was good enough for me. I stayed away just like our father wanted it to be like..." I stopped suddenly knowing I said too much.

His fists clenched into balls then he faced me.

"Why did you listen? Why?" he asked me with sorrow and anger in his voice.

"I had to respect his wishes. I wasn't going to disobey him. The only reason I'm here is because I'm in danger," I told him with an edge of stubbornness in my voice.

_And once Markis is caught them I'm gone, and don't you dare tell anyone, especially Carlisle. I love him too much to hurt him._

"Becca he's dead!" he yelled at me and I flinched.

_And what about me? Are you just going to up and leave and not think about how its going to affect me? Your my twin sister and I finally found you, you can't leave Becca! I won't let you!_

_Edward I have to, our father's orders... he didn't want me and I-I-_ then I stopped realizing I was going to slip up. Instead of sitting there I got up and ran for the door. Since Edward didn't know what was coming he just sat there stunned and I ran out the door.

I ran through the trees for a long time, waiting until I could tune Edward out enough.

When I finally realized I _couldn't _tune him out I stopped. I could tune everyone else out just like I was switching off the light, but with Edward he was with me everywhere.

I groaned.

_Why is that such a bad thing? _He asked me.

_I just need to think, and why are you so nice and polite to everyone but me?_ I retorted.

He didn't answer me so I just shook my head. I sprang into a tree and dangled my feet.

Edward kept asking me too come back but I never answered.

_Go back to your family Edward_ I spat at him, starting to run, pushing my legs to its limit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not writing such a long chapter last time, this one is going to be longer.**

**Please review if you're not too busy. I don't care if it's bad, I like criticism. Thanx!!*****

Chapter 4

**REBECCA**

I was probably in Florida by now, not that I cared. I had been running all night, and for most of the morning, and Edward was _still_ in my head.

_Open your eyes, look at a sign or something!_ Edward kept chanting in his head.

_Go. Away._ I told him._ You have a family_. I snarled.

_And your part of it Rebecca Elizabeth Cullen. _It stung when he used my last name. I didn't answer him yet again, and he groaned.

_I am going to find you. _He told me, I guessed we were both as stubborn.

_NO!!_

**EDWARD**

"She's okay Edward, you know that," Bella was trying to soothe me. I knew she was anxious about Rebecca taking off and planning on never coming back. I was waiting for her to look at something that would give me a clue to where she was.

Carlisle and Esme were worried. We had no idea where Markis was, but Alice was looking out for Rebecca's future.

Markis!

How I hated him! He raped my baby sister! I knew I was being over protective but I couldn't help it. I found my long lost twin and then I lost her again. I loved her more then let anyone see but Bella. She understood and loved her just as much.

It wasn't the same as loving Bella, I loved her like I loved my daughter, and I was scared for her. I didn't even bother talking to Becca anymore, she wouldn't answer me, I guess she didn't think of me as much that she felt it wouldn't hurt me to see my baby sister get killed by a freaking rapist!

She growled at me and I knew why, I was guilt tripping her into talking to me.

Just then Becca slipped a little.

*******************

"_Why is she here! What is wrong with you woman!" my father yelled. I was halfway crouched over because of the pain I was in._

_My father was yelling at my foster mother for taking me to the same hospital they were in._

"_I said I didn't want to ever see her again! I don't want a daughter! I have a son!" he screamed at Mary. I started crying. What was the point in living if I wasn't wanted by my own father. What was the point in being alive?_

"_I had no choice Mr. Mason. My state has no hospital close enough for me to take her._

"_So let her die! I never want her to meet her brother, or mother. Never!" he yelled with what strength he had. You could see that he was dying, it was so obvious._

_**So let her die, so let her die, so let her die....**__kept going through my head. He wanted me dead. He would probably get his wish. The words cut through my heart like a knife._

_I was taken to a room with other patients and laid down. A nurse had pressed a cloth to my forehead and left to tend to other patients. _

_After three days I got worse, I kept mumbling Edwards name._

"_Edward," I whispered. I will never get to see my own twin brother and he was right down the hall. I started crying..._

*********************

I was horrified. My father, who I respected and loved had said those retched words to my own sister. No wonder she wanted to keep this from me.

_Becca..._ I thought.

She must be going through so much. I had to help her through this.

Just as I was about to go find Carlisle Becca looked at a sign. _Orland, Florida_

_NO!!!_ Yelled Becca and pushed her legs to their limit.

Just then Alice came into the room.

"Go!" she yelled at me.

_I'll tell everyone_, she said in her head I nodded and ran out the door. Since Becca and I had so many shared things such as talents, stubbornness, and seriousness, I guessed she ran just as fast as I did. My guess was confirmed when she started running even faster.

I memorized every route she took, every tree, anything that would help me find her.

She knew she was losing.

_What's the point in living? I have no mate, I have no family. I'm not wanted or loved. I should just be dead._ She thought and I gasped.

_What do you mean no one loves you?I love you, Bella does, Carlisle does we ALL do Becca, come back to us before Markis finds you....please_. He plead, it was so excruciating to refuse my brothers request, to not have a family, to not be safe and have a home.


End file.
